


What's Gotten Into You

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also i guess this has a daddy kink, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Proceed with caution, Smut, don't @ me okay, i'm really nervous about smut, if not we'll forget this ever happened, if y'all like it i'll do more, so the actual sex scene is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Becky and Charlotte have been on the road for over two weeks straight. But Becky doesn't intend on going dry for one more night.





	What's Gotten Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic:  
> LoveGame by Lady Gaga
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm on a mission_  
>  _And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_  
>  _You've indicated your interest_  
>  _I'm educated in sex, yes_  
>  _Now I want it bad, want it bad_  
>  _A lovegame, a lovegame_

Becky Lynch was not a patient person. She hated slow drivers, she hated slow walking, she hated waiting to be discovered and valued on her show. But Becky Lynch took matters into her own hands, whenever possible. It is how she was the first woman drafted to Smackdown Live, and how she was the first woman to hold the Smackdown Women’s title. It was how she was part of the first Raw Women’s championship match at Wrestlemania 31 and how the crowd was chanting her name when she debuted in NXT all those years ago. And it was how she was going to get her very own spotlighted Wrestlemania moment, whether Vincent liked it or not.

Yet some things were out of her control. Take, for example, shopping with her girlfriend Charlotte. Becky loved Charlotte; she loved shopping, and she loved shopping with Charlotte. They were about the same size as far as most clothes went, so one of them clothes shopping meant both of them shopping and far be it for Becky to turn down new clothes or leather jackets.

No, it wasn’t the shopping that Becky hated. It was that Charlotte was a toucher. Which was normally okay, Becky mused to herself with a smile. But in this instance it meant that any store, regardless of product, was an hour and a half adventure at minimum. Every item must be touched, looked at, and otherwise critiqued. Oftentimes Becky would send Charlotte shopping on her own and meet up in the food court in a few hours. It allowed Charlotte to shop at her own pace and delve into her wonderment, and Becky to graze and leave stores as she pleased.

But today was different. They had just done 16 days straight of shows, which meant no time for anything other than sleeping and trying to eat something as you ran from the hotel to the venue and the venue back to the hotel. It meant 16 days of bumps and bruises and promos. But most importantly for Becky it meant 16 days of no sex.

As Charlotte and Becky crawled into bed the night prior, Becky felt a familiar burning in her thighs. But a 20 hour day got the best of them, and so when she woke up she knew that Charlotte would want to go shopping. It was how she reacclimated to the ‘real world’. Becky knew that, and she also knew she wasn’t going to wait until sun down to do something about her aches.

Charlotte walked mindlessly around the store, picking up every knick knack she could touch. Becky’s lips pulled into a hungry snarl as Charlotte bent down to look at something gold and sparkly; Charlotte had no way of knowing Becky’s intentions, yet wore Becky’s favorite jeans. The jeans that hugged the curves of her girlfriend’s ass and thighs so perfectly, Becky literally snapped her teeth together, yearning so badly for a bite.

Charlotte stood upright and looked at her girlfriend, flashing a blinding smile. Becky smiled back on instinct; Charlotte’s smile was warm and comforting like a spring sun. It was the smell of fresh cut grass on a clear summer day. It was the reason that the moon hung high in the sky.

Becky looked over her shoulders, early as it was still, there weren’t a lot of people in the mall. As Charlotte began to walk into the main aisle, Becky grabbed a handful of ass and squeezed, trying to push back the feelings bubbling to the surface. Charlotte snapped her head over her shoulder and shot Becky a dirty look, but the smirk on her lips betrayed her.

“Yes, Rebecca?”

“It’s Ms. Quinn if you’re nasty.”

Charlotte pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile as she walked to the next aisle, a little more slowly. Becky slowed her movements, trying to pretend being strapped didn’t exacerbate her desires. The more the silicone pushed at her jeans, the more she wanted to throw Charlotte on the floor and take her there.

Instead, Becky stood just behind Charlotte so she wasn’t touching her. As Charlotte meandered, losing herself in the world of retail, Becky lightly trailed her fingertips up Charlotte’s outer thigh. Charlotte pressed herself into Becky and pretended not to otherwise notice, until Becky’s fingers wandered under Charlotte’s shirt and near her waistline. Charlotte’s breath caught as she sunk into Becky’s body, before pulling away and whipping around.

“Ma’am,” Charlotte smirked.

There was less than an inch between them as Becky looked up and sneered at her girlfriend.

“You got something to say, princess?”

Charlotte drew a jagged breath through her nose and tried not to chew on the corner of her lip. Becky’s grin widened; that was a sure tell.

“What’s gotten into you?” Charlotte barely whispered.

Becky brushed her lips across Charlotte’s and smiled as she whined for more contact. She grabbed Charlotte’s hand and grazed it across the bulge in her own jeans while pulling at her ear with her teeth.

“Nothing. But I can get something into you if you say the word.”

Charlotte’s entire body shuddered. She vice-grip locked her hand with Becky’s and charged towards the bathroom, slowing down only to smile at one of the workers. The door had barely closed before Becky pulled Charlotte into her, aggressively smashing their lips together.

Their hands roamed with a burning need, grabbing at the other in between panting. Becky pulled Charlotte’s legs around her waist and slammed her against the door.

“Okay?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Charlotte was rarely so bold. Becky clawed at her, trying desperately to release more of her skin; Charlotte bucked wildly, grinding her hips into Becky’s cock. Becky dropped Charlotte’s legs, frantically clawing at her own belt. Their lips never missed a beat as the metal from the belts clanged in the empty bathroom. Becky smiled as Charlotte huffed, her too tight jeans not wanting to release passed her thighs.

“Stupid jeans ruining the moment.”

“Stupid jeans reminding me why I love you. Leg up.”

Charlotte’s huffs turned into a grin as she wrapped one leg around Becky’s waist. She ripped Charlotte’s boot of and sunk to her knees as she exposed her girlfriend’s thighs. Charlotte’s scent hypnotized Becky and forced her greedy mouth to take over.

Becky slowly slid the tip of her tongue towards Charlotte’s clit, gathering as much of her juices as she could. Charlotte shuddered and moaned while grabbing a handful of hair and jerking her hips towards Becky’s mouth. Becky pushed Charlotte flat against the door, keeping her mouth just slightly out of Charlotte’s path. Charlotte whined in protest, bucking her hips as wildly as she could. Becky pushed harder, against Charlotte’s core.

“What’s the matter princess? Afraid daddy is gonna leave a good girl hanging?”

“God Becky please. I need you.”

“You need… who…?”

The word rested on Charlotte’s lips. Becky circled the tip of her tongue around Charlotte’s clit, before sucking on it for just a second and backing off.

“Who, princess?”

“Daddy! I need my daddy to fuck me oh god please fuck me!”

Becky didn’t need another invite. She dove in, the combination of Charlotte’s scent and taste making her dizzy. Charlotte grabbed two handfuls of hair as Becky wildly lapped at her clit, making sure the wide part of her tongue was focused on it always. Becky clawed at Charlotte’s thighs, as she devoured Charlotte like she’d never eaten anything of substance before. 

“Daddy I need your cock. Please..”

Becky clawed at the buttons of her jeans and ripped her cock from it’s harness. She pumped slowly, at first, letting Charlotte get used to the rhythm. Becky watched Charlotte’s face and took a bite of her thighs while fucking her deeper. Charlotte’s skin was so soft and sweet, but Becky missed the taste of her.

“Fuck Becky you’re gonna make me cum.”

Becky kept her lips inches from Charlotte’s clit.

“Who… is going to make you cum?”

Charlotte’s hips bucked again. “Becky god please.”

Becky stopped fucking her entirely. “Who?”

“FUCK daddy let me cum on your face PLEASE!”

Once again Becky dove in, using the widest part of her tongue to lap at Charlotte’s clit while fucking her harder with every thrust. Becky was sure that seconds later Charlotte’s knuckles were white, with her orange locks tightly bound in her fingers.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop daddy.”

Charlotte’s moans were a true tell as Becky threw her cock and let her tongue lap up all of her girlfriend’s cum. Charlotte bucked and moaned as Becky’s tongue slowed, bringing her down gently. She shuddered and sunk down, as Becky removed herself from her girlfriend’s vagina and held her upright. There was something about the way Charlotte always wanted to taste herself on Becky’s lips that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Becky…” Charlotte said weakly as Becky peppered her neck with kisses.

“Yes sunshine?”

“Why… for… what?” Charlotte couldn’t get her words out between her panting.

“Hey, don’t blame me-”

Becky pulled away and picked up her cock off the tile, holding it in front of Charlotte’s face before fighting it back into it’s harness.

“-You’re the one that’s gotten something into you.”


End file.
